The Wrong End of the Telescope
by MissLiquidLuck
Summary: All her life, she's been looking through the wrong end of the telescope... but she never expected anyone to look with her. One-shot.


The Wrong End of a Telescope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… unfortunately.**

**AN: This was written for the Dr. Seuss Quote Competition... but I missed the deadline. However, I really love this fic and I decided to post it just for the heck of it. This is my first Luna/Rolf. I hope you like it! Read and review!**

"Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living, it's a way of looking at life through the wrong end of a telescope."- Dr. Seuss.

Luna peered through the telescope but couldn't see anything. Not a jot. She'd been standing here for at least ten minutes but she still couldn't see anything. Just a bunch of strange distorted figures and odd colours swirling about. She frowned and was about to complain when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You're looking through the wrong end of the telescope, Loony."

She looked up and scowled at Draco Malfoy standing a few metres behind her. He looked much better than he had a few years ago, that was for sure. But what was he doing at the Crumple Horned Snorkack conference? Had he become a believer…?

Luna almost began to dance at the possibility, surely if someone as influential as Malfoy believed that they existed perhaps the rest of the world would come around…

But Draco anticipated her question and with a look of horror said, "I'm not here for the bloody Crumpet Adorned… whatever they are! I'm at the Potions Conference down the hall, I was looking for the bathroom- but this is far more interesting."

"The Potions Conference?" Luna inquired politely; still quite sure that Draco was just embarrassed about being a believer and would confess soon enough. "Isn't Hermione at that conference?"

Draco scowled, "Yes, the Mud- _Granger, _is there. She always makes herself known, although I'm surprised she's stopped raising her hand like a mad woman every time someone asks a question, it looked like it was a habit that was hard to break." He smirked at his wit self assuredly and leaned against the wall, observing Luna.

"You were looking through the wrong end of the telescope." He pointed out again.

"And how do you know it's the wrong side?" asked Luna slightly haughtily.

"Because from your frown I'm guessing that you couldn't see anything." Replied Draco with a dry smile. A thoughtful look crossed his face, "But I suppose you've always sort of looked through the wrong side, haven't you?"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "I think that counts for the both of us."

Draco scowled, "At least I managed to find the right side in the end!"

"Out of self interest." Interjected Luna.

Draco just rolled his eyes and then checked the face of his watch. "Well, I should probably get back to the Potions conference, can't let Granger steal all the attention." And with that he strode out of the door, clueless to the fact that he'd just made Luna very thoughtful.

Luna wondered if he was right. _Was _she looking through the wrong end of the telescope? Was it time to look through the right end? _Was there a right end? _

Her mind buzzed with these questions and she decided that for once in her life she would look through the right end and that if she liked what she found, she'd stick to it.

She turned to test this new- and rather exciting- end and got a nasty shock when she found out that only telescope in the room, the one she'd been using previously was already occupied. _And was being looked through the __**wrong end. **_Well, Draco's wrong end anyway. 

The telescope stealer was a tall, lean man that seemed to be around her age with light brown hair. She squared her shoulders and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry but you're looking through the wrong end."

The man looked up in surprise. Luna had to stifle a gasp upon seeing his beautiful hazel eyes; she was sure that there were little flecks of gold in them and maybe even green or magenta-

"This isn't the wrong side." Said the man in confusion.

"I'm afraid it is." Said Luna regretfully, poor man, didn't know he was looking through the wrong end… But then again she'd just found out it was the wrong end recently too…

The man shook his head, "No, I'm sorry but I'm quite sure I can see perfectly well through this side."

Luna frowned, "You can?"

The man's eyes lit up. "Of course I can! In fact, I can see a _Crumple Horned Snorkack!" _

Luna's eyes widened and her jaw went slack. "Really?" she gasped.

He nodded earnestly and gestured for her to look through the side. She looked through and saw the same distorted figures and strange colours she was about to inform him _once again _that he was looking through the wrong end when he began to speak.

"If you concentrate very carefully you'll notice that those disjointed figures look _exactly _like a Crumple Horned Snorkack and that the colours swirling around it are prime examples of the colour of leaves they eat."

Luna almost smacked herself on the head for her stupidity. How could she have not noticed such obvious things?

She almost jumped in fright when she felt the man looking through the wrong end with her, still pointing out little things about the figures and colours.

"By the way, I'm Rolf." He said abruptly. "Rolf Scamander."

"Luna Lovegood." She replied, the dreaminess returning to her voice.

He smiled at her and then returned to his miniature lecture on the many ways Crumple Horned Snorkacks digested amber when they had nothing else to eat. She watched him as he discussed one of her favourite topics with passion and sincerity.

All of a sudden she realized something.

Not only could she see the Crumple Horned Snorkack, she could see a future with this man, Rolf, they could be best friends, they could bring about Crumple Horned Snorkack awareness.

And as she added her own two cents on the natural enemies of the Crumple Horned Snorkack, Luna decided that looking through the wrong side of the telescope you could see more than anyone would on the right side.

As long as there was someone looking with you.

And she'd finally found that someone.


End file.
